


Malam Itu dan Malam-Malam Selanjutnya

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, get ready for soft! pengkor, okay just get ready for morning subahri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Kebiasaan Ridwan Bahri jika malas pulang; tidur di ruangan kantornya.





	Malam Itu dan Malam-Malam Selanjutnya

Baru saja ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, matanya sudah terpejam. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas untuk mengambil bantal atau apapun yang bisa ia taruh di bawah kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan lama-lama terbawa ke alam mimpi. Lampu tidak ia matikan, sengaja. Agar orang-orang mengira ia sedang lembur bekerja, padahal dia sudah dibawa ke alam mimpi. Seseorang lewat di depan ruangannya dan masuk dengan perlahan. Tak ingin mengganggu pria yang sedang terlelap itu. Bukan, bukan Hasbi, asistennya. Jam segini dia pasti sudah pulang kalau tidak ada _file _atau berkas yang harus dikerjakan. 

Dengan jalan yang tertatih, ia masuk dengan pelan. Mencari suatu barang, bantal, untuk peyangga kepala Ridwan. Setelah menemukan barang yang pria ini cari sedari tadi, ia menaruhnya di bawah kepala anggota dewan ini, agar merasa nyaman. Lalu ia buka selimut yang ia temukan di pojok ruangan tadi, bersamaan dengan bantalnya. Menutupi punggung Ridwan dengan selimut yang tidak terlalu tipis juga tidak terlalu tebal. Agar tidak kedinginan terpapar _air conditioner_.

Pria itu mengelus rambut Ridwan sebentar, tersenyum kecil. Ia menutup saklar lampu agar lampunya padam dan keluar dari ruangannya. Pria ini berjalan melalui lorong gedung itu dan masuk ke ruangannya untuk siap-siap pulang.

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba, Ridwan masih belum membuka matanya dan lampu masih mati. Tak lama, asistennya masuk ke ruangan, hanya untuk mendapati atasannya sedang terlelap. Lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut yang menutupi badannya, tumben sekali. 3 malam terakhir ini Hasbi selalu melihat Ridwan tidur lengkap dengan selimut dan bantal. Padahal sebelumnya tak pernah Ridwan memakai ini walaupun disediakan di ujung ruangan.

Ia pun berinisiatif membangunkan atasannya yang satu ini, karena hari sudah pagi dan mereka harus bekerja lagi. Hasbi meletakkan tangannya di pundak Ridwan, menggoyangkan badan Ridwan sedikit agar bangun.

”Pak.. Bangun, Pak.”

Satu kali mencoba, gagal. Ia coba lagi.

”Pak, udah jam kantor Pak.”

”Pak Ridwan..”

Ridwan membuka matanya perlahan, melihat ke arah bantal yang menyangga kepalanya dan merasakan selimut yang ia pakai. Heran, kok ada bantal dan selimut?

”Ini... kenapa ada bantal? Selimutnya juga?”

Hasbi menggeleng, tanda antara 'bukan saya' dan 'saya tak tahu'. Hasbi hanya mengambil file yang ia harus kerjakan dan menyelonong keluar menuju ruangan kantornya. Ridwan berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan muka yang masih mengantuk. Ah, salah ia tak pulang malam itu. Sebadan-badan sungguh pegal semua. Ia mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Saat ia jalan kembali ke ruangannya, bertemulah ia dengan seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat. _Pengkor_, mafia dengan koneksi yang luas. Tatapan matanya mencerminkan kejahatan, mengeluarkan energi yang mengintimidasi. 

“Pagi, Pak Ridwan.”

Ridwan hanya tersenyum singkat dan berjalan lagi. Ia takut, apalagi saat menatap matanya. Pengkor menahan tangan Ridwan agar ia berhenti sebelum berhasil kabur ke ruangannya.

”Tunggu dong, Pak Ridwan. Jangan cepat-cepat.”

"Ada apa? Saya masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Tadi malam, tidur disini ya?"

Ridwan hanya mengangguk cepat, ingin cepat pergi dari hadapan orang paling menyeramkan di satu kantor ini. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Pengkor, namun Pengkor malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ridwan diam dan terpaku.

"Jangan lupa pakai bantal, pasti lehernya sakit."

Deg.

Ridwan terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Pengkor. 

Jangan-jangan..

Apa dia yang-

Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya kebetulan. _Kebetulan. _Ridwan pun masuk ke ruangan kantornya lagi, menghela nafas saat duduk di kursinya, siap untuk menatap layar komputer yang menyiksa matanya sepanjang hari. 

* * *

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Hasbi sudah pulang. Lampu di lorong sudah dimatikan.

Tinggal ruangannya yang masih terang benderang karena lampu yang masih menyala.

Ia pun duduk di kursi santai depan _coffee table_, menyiapkan diri untuk terlelap. Tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa tidur, menghabiskan 30 menit hanya menatap ke langit-langit ruangannya. Ia pun mencoba untuk menutup matanya, memaksa diri untuk ditarik ke alam bawah sadarnya. Sampai ia sadar ada suara telapak kaki dan pintu terbuka yang memecah keheningan di ruangannya ini. Dilihatnya sosok pria yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, berjalan terus ke arah ujung dan mengambil tumpukan barang.

_Selimut dan bantal.  
_

Dua hal yang membuat tidur Ridwan lebih nyaman 3 malam terakhir, walau tidur di meja kantornya. Ia dengan cepat menutup matanya saat sosok itu mendekati badannya dan menutup badannya dengan selimut sebelum ia menyelipkan bantal ke belakang kepala Ridwan dan membetulkan posisinya. Ia pun duduk di seberang kursi nyaman yang sedang Ridwan duduki. 

Yang diselimuti itu pura-pura terbangun, yang sebenarnya belum terlelap sedari tadi. Ridwan terbangun dan melihat pria yang duduk di depannya

Tunggu,

Itu, bukannya _Pengkor__?_

Ridwan duduk dan masih menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang tidak terlalu tipis tapi tidak terlalu tebal juga.

"Pengkor..?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saya Haidar saja."

"Kenapa kamu kasih selimut dan bantal kepada saya?"

"Pendingin ruangan ini akhir-akhir ini dingin, terus saya perhatikan kamu jarang pakai selimut."

"Daripada kedinginan? Terus, pakai bantal biar lehermu tidak sakit."

Ridwan hanya terdiam. Seorang Pengkor? Bisa sebegitu memberi perhatian padanya? 

Pengkor pun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu. Ridwan berhasil menahan Pengkor, dengan menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Boleh tolong matikan lampunya?"

Pengkor menutup saklar lampu, tapi tangannya masih ditahan oleh sang anggota dewan itu.

"Temani saya."  
  
  


"Sampai pagi?"

"Sampai pagi."

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi berhasil menembus jendela tak bergorden itu, membangunkan Ridwan yang masih asik di dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Ia ingin berdiri, tapi seperti ada yang berat di sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh, melihat ke arah _Haidar-_ Pengkor yang masih terlelap, dengan setelan jas hijau tua miliknya, kepalanya bersandar ke pundak Ridwan. Dengan perlahan Ridwan mengelus kepalanya, lalu menggoyangkan badan Pengkor agar ia lekas bangun. 

"Haidar, ayo bangun."

Mata Pengkor perlahan terbuka, melihat Ridwan sebagai hal pertama yang ia lihat pagi itu. Bersandar perlahan ke _sofa _empuk milik Ridwan, sambil mengumpulkan jiwa yang masih hilang entah kemana. Tak tahu mengapa, ia senang dipanggil Haidar oleh Ridwan. Ridwan duduk di sebelahnya setelah melipat selimut dan menumpuk bantal di ujung ruangan. 

"Makasih udah mau temani aku tadi malam."

"Gak usah ber-terima kasih sama aku."

Pengkor membetulkan jasnya lalu berdiri perlahan, dibantu Ridwan yang menggenggam tangannya sekarang. Dibuka pintu ruangan itu, untung koridor sepi. Pengkor pun keluar, tapi masih menatap sepasang mata Ridwan.

"Nanti malam aku boleh kesini lagi?"

"Boleh."

"Tapi jangan lupa ketuk pintu, ya?"

"Tenang, Ridwan. _Have a great day,_ _dear_."

Dan malam-malam Ridwan setelah itu ditemani oleh Pengkor, di dalam ruangannya.

Menatap langit-langit dan berbincang tentang apa yang terjadi hari itu.


End file.
